An Odd Twist of Fate
by InNyxITrust
Summary: ON HIATUS Harry gets sorted into Slytherin, Becomes very independent and powerful, and finds a mysterious necklace of Salazar Slytherin. Warnings: AU, Slash HP/DM, Refers to Abuse. Slytherin!Harry, Ravenclaw!Hermione, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron!Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a Repost from an old fanfiction account of mine, that id forgotten about. I hope that you guys enjoy. Please review. I plan to write a new chapter every week or so. maybe quicker if I can.

Oh an sadly, I don't harry potter.

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

A very sleepy and groggy voice slowly said, "Come in". The door to a very large and exquisitely furnished room opened. In peeked a platinum blonde head of hair followed by a pair of silver grey eyes. The face of a woman followed then the rest of her. She walked over to the large black velvet covered bed and smiled fondly at the usually pin straight but now messy blond hair of her son.

Draco opened one eye just a crack and upon seeing that it was his mother, slowly sat up and yawned. He finally opened both eyes and noticed that it wasn't even fully bright outside. He couldn't even smell the coffee that the house elf normally prepared for his father in the morning.

"Mother… What time is it?" She smirked at him and replied, "It is half past 7:00 in the morning".

Draco pondered for a moment then asked with a slight glare at his mother, "Then, why am I being woken up at such an ungodly hour?" His mother just smiled again and pulled out a long black box from behind her back.

"Happy eleventh Birthday Draco. We had Ollivander custom make this for you so it would be here for you today." Draco's eyes lit up with excitement. '11 years old today. Wow', He thought to himself. 'So I guess I'm going to Hogwarts this year.'

He opened the box with gentle hand and gasped when he saw the wand inside. It was deep black and about 11 inches long. Slender and covered with small traces of gold up and down the sides of it. He picked it up and the second his hand made contact with it he felt the warm connection of the magic running through his arm to his mind.

Draco set the wand back into the box and wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug. He cried, "Thank You so much Mother. Love you. Love you, love you." Narcissa smiled and said, "I love you too son."

A knock was suddenly heard at the door and another blond head could be seen peeking around the corner of the door. Lucius Malfoy entered the room and smiling, he said, "I hope I'm not intruding son. Happy eleventh Birthday."

He pulled out a small square box and handed it to his son. Draco took it and opened it with excitement. Inside, nestled upon a cushion of black silk, was a deep silver ring with a large onyx stone set into it with the Malfoy crest emblazoned around the edges of the ring. Draco gasped in awe. His father spoke and said, "Well, don't just stare at it Draco, Put it on." Draco reached down to the ring and lifted it up. It was much lighter than it looked and was cool upon his finger. When he looked down at the onyx stone he could see a faint purple glow emanating from within.

He looked questioningly at his father who replied, "That stone is enchanted to always remind you of how much we love you. As long as that stone glows you shall know that we support you and love you through everything."

Draco sat back and felt a slight tear roll down his face. He jumped up and hugged his father around the waist and kept saying, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

His father chuckled and then said, "Now son, why don't you get dressed and then we shall head down to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your school supplies. If you are to wear that Malfoy family crest we shall have to make sure you uphold the name in every way, especially your public appearance." With that he smiled once again at his son and beckoned his wife who gave Draco a kiss on his forehead and followed her husband out the door.

Draco snapped his fingers once and called out to their house elf dobby. Dobby appeared and said, "What would young master ask of dobby?" Draco said, "I need a hot bath to be run and then for you set out a pair of fine clothes. We are going out." The house elf nodded, "Yes master" And then disappeared.

Forty minutes later, three Malfoy left the manor by floo and headed towards Diagon alley where a certain young harry potter was strolling there for the first time in his life.

* * *

Harry Potter having finally received his letter for Hogwarts from Hagrid was both shocked, but also excited about the prospect of being a wizard.

He was currently being escorted by Hagrid, which was nice he supposed because he knew next to nothing about wizardry, yet he also just wanted to be able to roam freely for himself about Diagon Alley.

Harry followed Hagrid about until he finally left to go get two ice creams for both of them at which point he paid madam malkin for his robes and asked if she would please hold on to them for him until he returned.

Harry stepped out of the shop and chose a random street to follow and was soon bombarded with countless shops selling anything and everything magical he could've ever dreamed up. He finally chose one that looked rather shabby, 'Like me I suppose', Harry thought.

He entered it and found himself in what looked like an antique store of sorts although everything was extremely expensive and looked very rare. He wandered through the almost empty shop until his eyes alighted upon a deep silver necklace with a heavy black onyx gem set into it.

He walked over to it and quickly looking around to make sure no one was watch reached out and took it from the case and held in in his hands. He had expected it to be rather cool, yet harry found that it was quite pleasant to the touch.

They metal seemed almost to shift beneath his hands like liquid silver, and as he stared into the onyx gem, he could make out a deep emerald glow coming from within. Harry leaned even closer and stared hungrily into the green light. It seemed to fill him with deep warmth but also a tinge of iciness.

Suddenly the light from the stone intensified and a beam of green light shot out he followed it's beam and saw that it was forming the sign of a serpent in all emerald and silver light.

Harry suddenly heard a cry, "Wha- How did you do this?"

The storekeeper ran over to harry and looked in awe at him and the necklace. "That necklace has been lying here in this store for decades, completely dormant."

Harry didn't know what to say, but ventured, "Sir, What exactly is this necklace, I mean I just held it and it started warming up and glowing."

The storekeeper answered, "That stone is connected directly to Salazar slytherin. Only a true descendant of his could have hoped to revive it. What is your name?"

Harry started to answer but before he could finish three blond people, a woman, a man, and their son he presumed, came over to stand next to the storekeeper.

The man said to him, "Tayven, may I ask why you are being so loud over here? My wife and I are finding it very distracting. Tayven replied, "Lucius, this boy has just revived the stone of slytherin. By himself"

Lucius gasped and turned to face harry and the still glowing stone. He spoke with precision, "Boy, What is your name?"

Harry shakily replied, "Harry Potter, sir."

When Lucius and the storekeeper's faces turned ashen, he figured that this was definitely not a good place to be, so he stuffed the necklace into his pocket and ran out of the shop before they could try and stop him.

* * *

Lucius attempted to run out after the boy but when he made it out of the shop not a trace of the boy could be seen.

He sighed and turned to face the voice of his voice who was standing behind him. "Lucius… Surely that couldn't have been _the harry Potter_ of legend, who defeated our lord?"

Lucius replied, "It was, Cissa. Did you see how he was completely just as bewildered about the fact that magic had happened as us at the stone? Only someone living a sheltered life such as him could have had no idea about that type of magic." Narcissa then asked, "But then how could he, of all people, have activated slytherin's stone?" "I do not know Cissa, but I do know that we should keep quiet about this; wait and see how it will progress if it even does when he is at Hogwarts. I shall make sure myself that Tayven does not speak of this either."

Draco pulled on his father's arm and asked, "Father, what is going on?" Lucius sighed and said, "I do not know Draco, I do not know…"

* * *

Harry after racing through sever back alleys finally found himself back in front of the clothing store and went inside to claim his clothes, he sat outside of the store and Hagrid came running up eventually, "Harry! There you are? Where have you been?"

Harry put on an innocent face and said, "Hagrid, I have been here the whole time. You just ran off suddenly crying my name." Hagrid looked puzzled for a moment but then sighed and said, "Oh. Sorry harry. Must be me memory? Is there anything I can do for you before we leave Diagon alley?" Harry thought for a moment and then realized he could use this to his advantage.

"Hagrid, I really, really don't want to go back to the Dursleys. Couldn't you please, please get me a room at the leaky cauldron?" He put on his best puppy dog face and Hagrid sighed in defeat. "Alright harry. I'll see what I can do."

Harry, both happy about his living quarters for the next few days and bewildered at the same time about the necklace incident, followed the half-giant to the leaky cauldron Inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stepped away from the mirror in which he'd been examining himself. He still was small for his age,; he knew that in reality he looked more like a nine year old than one of eleven years. However, since Hagrid had given to him his own room at the leaky cauldron, he had noticed that the sunken, haunted look had faded a small bit from his eyes.

However, this did not mean he was any less wary of his surroundings than before. If anything, he was actually more cautious than when he had been living with the Dursleys.

Being completely new to anything magical, Harry was extremely wary about everything he had encountered.

Sure, he was curious, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be careful in a completely new world. Harry stepped through his door and headed downstairs. He nodded to the innkeeper Tom, who had quickly learned that Harry jumped and looked about as though he was startled whenever someone older than him uttered his name. Tom had begun small acknowledgments of the younger wizard's presence, with a simple nod or smile every so often, and that was just the way Harry preferred it.

Harry had convinced Hagrid that he was perfectly capable of finishing up his own supply shopping, and although slightly hesitant to be leaving him alone, Hagrid agreed. So today, two days before, he was to go off to Hogwarts, Harry Potter set out to complete his school shopping.

He stepped through the brick wall to the entrance of diagon alley and headed first for the wizarding bank gringotts. He'd been in here briefly with Hagrid, but that had only been to get him some basic money. Harry honestly, didn't want to have to rely on a anyone in the future to pay for his magical education; lord knows he needed anyone else controlling his life than the Dursleys.

He hoped to find some way of opening up an account so that he could begin to earn money for his tuition.

Harry stepped into the main foyer of the bank and slowly walked up to one of the very high counters with a goblin sitting behind it, weighing some stacks of what looked like rubies and diamonds.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry put forth, not timidly, but not arrogant either. The goblin regarded him quietly through his spectacles. It wasn't everyday, that a wizard regarded one of his kind with such politeness; most simply demanded their gold and then left.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is it? How may I help you?"

Harry was confused, for how had the goblin known his name? But he proceeded anyways, "Um…I'd like to know if there is any way, I'd be able to start up a bank account to pay for my way at Hogwarts in the later years; you see, I don't want to have to be a burden to anyone that is paying my way."

The goblin stepped back from his counter in shock and regarded the young wizard before him. Did the young Potter really know nothing of his true magical heritage, and were the rumors that he went and lived with muggles really true?

The goblin spoke in a much gentler voice to the young wizard, "Mr. Potter, are you unaware of the fact that the Potter's were the second richest family in all of Great Britain? Your family holds more than a third of all of this nations wealth in their numerous vaults."

Harry staggered back with surprise. He had no idea that his family was so influential before. Why hadn't Hagrid mentioned that when he stopped at gringotts earlier? He decided ask the goblin, "Then why did I only see the tiny vault with Hagrid earlier?"

"That vault young Mr. Potter was a small trust fund established for you by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. He has partial control over some of the sums within your vault."

Yet another surprise to Harry; no wonder he hadn't found out about his family's wealth. Dumbledore must have wanted to have some pieces of control over Harry and have him look up to him as a father figure or something. Well there was now ay that was going to happen at the rate things were moving.

"Excuse me, but is there some way I can get control of my family's vaults or at least take control away from Dumbledore?"

The goblin, whose name was Taffik, smiled menacingly and replied, Young master, that exactly what the rest of us here would love to help you accomplish. We have had enough of him meddling in our younger patron's funds and vaults. If you would please follow my associate here; Faandrikk; he will lead you to one of our offices for such cases.

Harry stepped around the counter and followed a second goblin through a maze of hallways until the finally reached a large black door. The goblin led the way in and motioned for Harry to sit upon on of the small black chairs before the large marble desk. The goblin behind it said, "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Ratchhook. I will be helping you today to sort out your vaults?

Harry gave a hesitant smile, and asked, "What will I need to do sir?" The goblin could evidently see the distrust in the young man's eyes and he hurriedly said, "Oh, not much young master. You simply need to prick your finger and drip three drops of blood into that censor on the edge of my desk.

Harry proceeded to reach over, pick up a needle from the desk and pricked his finger with such efficiency that the goblin wondered why he didn't cry out. The three drops fell as planned and the censor began to glow a deep scarlet. The glow faded and words began to form in the air, glowing red and gold words outlining the Potter Vaults and Deeds.

Harry began to read silently as the Goblin read out loud:

**POTTER FAMILY VAULTS AND DEEDS**

POTTER FAMILY VAULT

CONTENTS: 2,300,000,000 GALLEONS

**PARTIAL ACCESS GRANTED TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**PARTIAL ACCESS GRANTED TO MOLLY AND ARTHUR WEASLEY**

GRYFFINDOR FAMILY VAULT

CONTENTS: 4,000,000 GALLEONS

BLACK FAMILY VAULT

CONTENTS: 1,500,000,000 GALLEONS

**JOINT ACCESS SHARED WITH NARCISSA AND LUCIUS MALFOY**

JAME POTTER AND LILY POTTER PERSONAL VAULT

CONTENTS: 120,000 GALLEONS

SIRIUS BLACK PERSONAL VAULT

CONTENTS: 40,000 GALLEONS

HARRY POTTER PERSONAL VAULT

CONTENTS: 22,000 GALLEONS

**PARTIAL CONNECTION TO POTTER FAMILY VAULT**

**PARTIAL CONNECTION TO BLACK FAMILY VAULT**

**PARTIAL CONNECTION TO GRYFFINDOR FAMILY VAULT**

HARRY POTTER TRUST FUND VAULT:

CONTENTS: 400 GALLEONS

**FULL ACCESS GRANTED TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**PARTIAL ACCESS GRANTED TO HARRY POTTER**

POTTER MANOR

LOCATION: SCOTLAND HIGHLANDS

BLACK MANOR

LOCATION: **UNKNOWN DUE TO ALTERED FIDELUS CHARM**

OWNDERSHIP CURRENTLY DISPUTED BETWEEN POTTERS AND MALFOYS

POTTER VILLA:

LOCATION: FRANCE

POTTER COTTAGE:

SPAIN

¼ OWNERSHIP OF DAILY PROPHET

1/8 OWNDERSHIP OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

TITLES:

LORD AND LADY POTTERS

MASTER AND MISTRESS OF THE HERALD NIGHT

MAGICAL GUARDIANSHIP OF HARRY JAMES POTTER:

JAMES THEODORE POTTER-FATHER **DECEASED**

LILIAN ANNABELLE EVANS-MOTHER **DECEASED**

SIRIUS ORION BLACK-GODFATHER **WARD OF AZKABAN**

REMUS JOHN LUPIN-GODFATHER **UNSUITABLE DUE TO LYCANTHROPY**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER IS RECOGNIZED AS A MINOR WITH LEGAL RIGHTS OF AN ADULT AS PER STATUTE 4 SECTION 22 OF THE WIZARD MINOR'S ARTICLE OF RIGHTS**

The goblin stopped reading and turned to face Harry. He duly noted the brief look of shock that crossed the boy's face before his seemingly indifferent mask was back in place. "Young master, how would you like to proceed with your vault. Due to the fact that both of your magical guardians are proclaimed dead, and your godfathers are both deemed unsuitable due to their current conditions, under normal circumstances you would be declared a ward of this country's ministry. However, due to a statute within wizarding law, if the minor in question has no remaing eligible magical guardians, and wishes to proclaim blood emancipation, then we must assist them."

Harry was reeling inside. First he finds out that his family is one of the richest in all of Great Britain, then he finds out that the headmaster of his new school has been controlling his family's vault for a while now. He was still curious however, first of all to find out what this blood emancipation thing was, then to find out how to keep those wizards out of his vaults.

"Yes, sir, I would first off like to know what this emancipation ritual involves?" harry asked of the goblin.

Ratchhook smiled and spoke in a clear voice, "the emancipation ritual is only used about once in every thirty years or so as it is rare that we have a case such as your come up. However, all it involves is you creating a binding magical contract stating that you agree to live by the laws of wizarding society as a legal emancipated adult. This will effectively give you full control over your gringotts vaults, and your place of residency. Howevr, any titles that come with your family's name will be witheld from you until your thirtheenth birthday, and when you turn fifteen, you may apply to have your magical 'trace' removed."

Harry thought for a moment, then finally decided. He needed to do this if he was ever to get back control of his life and learn to survive in this world. "Yes. I would like to proceed with the emancipation ritual if you don't mind."

"Right this way then mister Potter." the goblin sated. He led Harry over to a sliding door on the wall to the left of where they were sitting and behind it, Harry saw, there was a stone pavilion with a small basin, and a book bound in deep red and black. Ratchhook said, "Please drop several drops of you own blood into the liquid within the basin, then dip the quill provided into it, and sign your name within the appropriate slot in the book. Once you do this the magical contract will be binding."

Harry stepped up to the pedestal, did as the goblin said, and then suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and a heavy silver ring with a crest on it appeared on his ring finger.

"Ahh... yes, that would be your Potter Family Ring, it will grant you access to the manor as well as your vault. Now... Did you still wish to sort out your gringotts accounts Mr. Potter?"

Harry, who was smirking inwardly, because he was about to get his life back from the old headmaster's hands, replied, "Yes, I would. I would like to remove the partial accesses granted to both Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Then, I would like to... wait. Can, you convert magical money to pounds here?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we can. How much are you talking about here?"

"I would like to convert about 20,000 pounds, and have them placed in a separate vault."

Harry realized, that even with his fortunes in the bank, it was useless if he couldn't carry it all around. "Ratchhook, is there some way, I will be able to get a bag that will have direct access to my family vault?"

"Yes, master Potter, I can authorize use of one for you as soon as we head down to your vault."

Harry nodded in agreement and after being led to a cart system, whipping down through hundreds of levels to a place where the air was stale and the vaults were old and few, they arrived at his family vault. He stepped up to the door, and sensing the presence of his ring, it opened up for him.

Harry reeled back in shock. Even though he had read the list of his fotune, seeing firsthand was unbelievably shocking still. There were mounds upon mounds of shining galleons, sickles, and knuts in the center of the room. To the various sides, Harry could see piles of rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and what looked to be ingots of platinum. There were racks of weapons along the walls, and rows of formal wear from the different centuries. Ratchhook motioned to Harry, and handed him a deep green bag; his bottomless bag connected to his vault.

Harry scooped a generous pile of galleons sickles and kunts from each pile into his bag, before nodding to ratchhook again and being led to the surface. He thanked the Goblin again for what seemed to be the twentieth time, and then stepped out of Gringotts.

Having sorted out his financial issues, Harry headed for Madam Malkin's, and stepped through the doors.

"Hogwarts dear", came a voice from behind him. Harry whirled around quickly. "Um, yes ma'am" he replied. Madam Malkin showed him over to a stool and quickly and efficiently tailored five pairs of black robe to his size. He was shown out and made to head for flourish and blotts. Once there, harry was quickly drawn towards the multitude of books he could find. He used to be beaten for reading and sneaking books from the library back with the Durleys, so harry was in a form of heaven now. He ended up purchasing all of his required school books, yet in additions, he also bought "A Beginner's Guide to Runic Magic", "Protect Your Mind, Memories, and Magic: Occulmency and a Guide to Mental Walls", and several assorted charms books.

Harry quickly finished up the rest of his school supply shopping, picking up his potions ingredients, caudron, saftey wear, and astronomy equipment.

He headed over to the magical Menagerie and as soon as he stepped through the doors, he was immediately assualted by a multitude of voice, "Buy us! Buy Me...." Harry whirled around trying to find the source but could only see a tank full of assorted snakes. He stepped closer to the snake tank and hesitantly whispered, "Can you _hear_ me?" The snakes nodded in approval.

Talking to snakes? Well, Harry was amazed. He didn't think wizards could do such a thing. One of the smaller snakes, and deep purple with black belly one slithered closer to him. "Massster...Pleassse take me withh you..."

Harry hadn't seen anything on his list about snakes, however hogwarts didn't say you couldn't bring one either. "Very well then, what isssss your name?"

"My name isssss, Riallle, young masssster."

Harry reached into the tank and watched in awe as she slithered up onto his arm.

"Wh-What are you doing!" a voice came from the front of the store. A man behind the counter shouted, "that snake is extremely dangerous. Be careful boy!"

Harry simply looked at him and said, "Yes, and I am going to buy her. How much?"

The storekeeper named a price, Harry paid, and with his new snake still curled under his sleeve he set off for the last stop of the day. 'Ollivander's Wands'.

Harry stepped through the dingy old door and into a slightly musty room.

"Ahhh yessss... Harry Potter. I was wondering when you might show up here. Well then, I can see it in your eyes; this wand will be a challenge. Lets get started then."

Ollivander reached up to a shelf behind him and said, "Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"My what?" harry replied.

"Hold out the arm you write with. Very good. Here here, try this. Willow with dragon heartstring. Go on, give it a wave."

Harry felt very foolish but then gave it a wave an suddenly a vase across the room shattered.

"No no no." Ollivander snatched the wand away and thrusted a new one at him. "Birch and harpy feather. Go on, flick it."

Harry proceeded and this time, a row of shelfs buckled and collapsed. He cringed.

Ollivander continued to give him wands to try and soon the pile of discarded one grew higher and higher. Yet Ollivander was not discouraged. "Hmmm... You are tricky mr. Potter. But wait... I wonder..."

he disappeared into the shop and reappeared with a black box. He pulled out a wand, "Holly with Phoenix feather." Harry took it and suddenly a surge of magic flew through him and the wand split in two right down the middle.

Ollivander was dumbstruck. "Well Mr. Potter that was the most powerful wand I had in stock here."

Harry quickly apologized then made to leave. "Wait Mr. Potter. We're not through yet. It was the most powerful I had in stock you see, since the dark lord wields its brother. However, It seems as though you need something even more powerful. If you will come with me, I can make you a custom wand. One that will be able to work with you and your power.

He motioned for Harry to follow him to the back of the shop. Upon entering, he was ushered intothe center of the room, where on the floor he saw a deeply etched circle of stood inside it as ollivander said, "Mr. Potter, this circle will point to the various materials you will need within your wand. I don't normally uuse this, simply because most customers already have a pre-made match."

Ollivander began to speak an indeciperable language and the circle beneath Harry started glowing. Suddenly several steaks of lights snaked their way across the floorboards from the circle and stopped at various cabinets and jars.

Ollivander said, "Thank you Mr. Potter, now, if you wish to watch, I will assemply the elements of your wand together for you." Ollivander waved his wand and spoke out the names of the various elements as he did so. "A shaft of pure diamond. A thestral feather. A vial of venom from a basilisk. And, A Malcorn hair." As each element's name was spoken, they fused together to form the wand for Harry. Finally, it was finished and Mr. Ollivander handed his new wand to him, "Be careful Mr. Potter, Your magic is very powerful and you would do well to remember that. A great wand doesn't make the wizard though, it is what the wizard chooses to do." He held up his new wand to the light admiring it. It was a long shaft of diamond, translucent inside with flashes of black silver and green that he assumed were the various elementts within it.

Harry stepped out from Ollivanders and headed to his last stop for the day. He left diagon alley and entered Muggle London. His last appointment for the day was to change his appearance a bit. The less people that realized who he really was, he rationalized, the better. he didn't want a huge fuss over him, he simply wanted to be another student at hogwarts. Harry first went to a muggle clothing store and bought some better fittng clothes than the rags he currently wore. He bought several pairs of deep blue and black skinny jeans, several black, green, white, blue, and red t-shirts all tailored to fit him perfectly. He went to an optometrist and upon the huge wad of money he offered the manager, he was waived of the required papers and obtained some new colored contacts to make his eyes appear deep violet and make it so that he wouldn't have to wear glasses anymore. his last stop was to a hair salon. He walked in and upon seeing yet another wad of cash, the main stylist ushered him right in and began to work on his hair. he decided to bleach several strips of his hair and then dye them a stark bright red color. the rest of his hair was dyed and bleached accordingly to the colors of black and silver hair.

Satisfied with his current day he left for his room at the leaky cauldron and began to pack up his trunk for hogwarts, however, as he was packing the odd necklace from that shop earlier in the week fell from his clothing. As he held it, it grew warm to his touch yet again, and deciding to bring it after all, Harry fastened it around his own neck. He would be leaving for Hogwart the next day...


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, harry potter doesn't belong to me [pouting]

* * *

Harry awoke to the sounds of mice scurrying in his walls. He opened his eyes and saw that there was just a hint of sunlight streaming in through the windows. Harry groggily got out of bed and headed for his washroom.

Thirty minutes later found Harry dressed and waiting downstairs with his trunk in hand, and wand in his pocket. Tom was outside the leaky cauldron getting his transportation to the train station ready while Harry waited.

The voice of Rialle, his snake who was curled up under his sleeve on his upper arm wafted out, "Young Massster, where are we going?"

Harry smiled briefly and replied, "Rialle, we are going to Hogwartssss. It isss a ssschool to teach magic ssso that I can become a wizard."

Content with his answer, Rialle curled up once more on his arm.

Just then, Tom came in to tell Harry that his cab was here.

* * *

Harry stood at the gap between the platforms 9 and 10 wondering where his platform 9 and ¾ was. No one had told him anything about having to find it first.

He kept casting glances around until his eyes alighted on a very oddly dressed group of people. They looked as though they had no idea how muggles actually dressed and were just mismatching clothing together. He listened close for what they were saying and caught, "Now Fred, or George, or whichever one you are, stop teasing your sister. There's too many muggles about for my liking to catch you doing magic."

Harry watched closer as he heard "muggle". Maybe this group would know how to find the platform. He watched in amazement as one of the old redheaded brothers walked straight for the wall between the platforms and then simply vanished.

Harry realized that the entrance must be hidden between the platforms, and ignoring the family, he steeled himself quickly and ran at the wall before he could change his mind.

Blinking rapidly, Harry found himself on a platform that read, "9 ¾ " and in front of him was a humongous red steam engine, that said, "Hogwarts Express".

He stepped up to the train and after thanking the worker who helped him lift his trunk onboard, found a nice quiet compartment and pulled out his book on occlumency to begin reading the next chapter in it.

Soon enough, Harry saw that they were approaching Hogwarts and he quickly changed into his robes.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was very huffy right now. First he'd had to sit in a stuffy train compartment for six hours, the he had to sit in a wet, creaky boat while they traversed over rocky waters. he'd heard rumors that Harry Potter was on the train but so far hadn't seen any traces of him as of yet.

He now stood in a small stone chamber with about thirty other first years, awaiting Professor McGonagall to come back and bring them to the sorting and welcome feast. he quickly scanned the crowd to see what houses they'd go into. The shorter, sweet looking boys and girls he figured would end up in hufflepuff and the girl who was clutching a book in her right hand, with huge ushy brown hair he instantly pegged as a ravenclaw.

He already knew that he as well as Pansy, Blaise, and Crabbe and Goyle would end up in Slytherin. As his eyes passed over a fiery mane of red hair he grimaced.

It must be a Weasley, he figured, looking a t the hand me down robes.

Yet as his eyes found their way to a small boy in the corner his curiousity was aroused. The boy obviously came from wealth he supposed, what with the expensive looking robes, and the cashmere sweater and black slacks he wore under them. The boy's extremely thin frame and red and black hair caught his interest as well. But the guarded expression that the boy carried in his eyes was almost overpowering, even to Draco Malfoy. the boy looked like the could turn and run out of there if he found the slightest inkling of danger.

Just then, Professor McGonnagall came back and led them through the double doors and into the welcome feast. She droned on about some hat that would sort them and tehn the hat sang an annoying song and soon she bagan to sort them. Draco tuned out most of the names on the list, duly noting the fact that the bushy haired girl did in fact end up in Revenclaw, as well as teh fact that that red-head was indeed a weasley and went into Gryffindor as was expected. The hat called up his name, and before it even touched his head, he smirked as it called out, "SLYTHERIN!" He walked over to his new house with the sounds of applause in his ears.

Then, the hat called out a new name, one that immediately quieted the grat hall, then started it buzzing with whispered comments.

"Harry Potter"

A small boy, the same wary boy from the chamber that Draco had observed came walking forwards. Apparently his shock was reflected by the entire great hall as they took in their savior. Harry Potter, couldn't be this boy. This boy that had wealth but also carried around a look of prepetual fear and dettermination couldn't be their golden boy. He glanced up at the head table and say a masked look of fury in the headmaster's eyes and that Professor Snape was looking at Potter with a startled, curious eye.

* * *

As Harry walked up to the stool with the hat upon it, he glanced quickly up to the head table. Dumbledore looked into his eyes and harry immediately felt a pressure in his mind. He realized that the Headmaster was using legimency to try and enter his mind and pushing with all his might, he forced him out. The Headmaster looked startled at first then that look turned to pure unadulterated fury and rage.

Harry then spoke, just loud enought for the entire hall to e=hear, but in a very calm and smooth voice.

"Stay out of my mind."

Snape's eyes widened considerably as he took in what had just happened and the boy's words to the Headmaster.

Harry then sat down and allowed the hat to fall over his eyes.

"Ahhh... Mr. Potter. You pose a challenge to me. You have plenty of cunning and power inside your mind. As well as a great desire to prove yourself. But also, i see here, a wonderful thirst for knowledge. Ravenclaw perhaps? No. I think that you will prove to many, just how powerful you will become, especially in... SLYTHERIN!"

The hat's cry fell to absolute silence. The great hall was so quiet, a pin could have been heard dropping.

Then, finally the older students in Slytherin began to clap, who were soon joined by the rest of their house and then finally the rest of the school ina half-hearted round of applause. Only Dumbledore looked like he was about to explode. He was glaring at harry with a sharp cold anger.

Harry sighed and found himself a spot at the end of the table. He ate silently, all the time unaware of the eyes from Professor Snape, a shocked and bewildered professoring, boring into the back of his head.

* * *

Thank you guys for the wonderful review you gave to me. I'm looking for a Beta also if anyone is interested in helping me out. Just send me a message if you are.

Since I'm in a state of inspiration, I think I'll actually be able to post again by saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone that still has alerts on this story. I'm been super super busy, what with being kicked out of the house for coming to my parents, and figuring housing out. But, now, I'm excited to finally start putting chapters out again. Thank you my wonderful readers.

Draco Malfoy followed the dignified mob of Slytherins and their prefect down through the levels of Hogwarts to the dungeons. Dinner had recently finished and Draco was eager to get to the common room. He supposed it was because he was rather tired, but he also had a very persistent curiosity about this 'Harry Potter' who seemed very different than anything he'd ever been told.

All throughout dinner, the boy had hardly spoken a word to anyone, except for the tiny nod of his head that he gave to the Bloody Baron. He'd also eaten absolutely nothing. Simply moved his fork around on an empty plate.

Draco hadn't missed the glances that the entire staff table seemed to be giving Potter as well.

Dumbledore kept glaring at the back of Potter's head with a look of something akin to hatred and rage. The gray haired lady next to him with a sharp nose looked as though she wanted to cry, the lumbering giant was already sobbing and using a tissue the size of a tent, and his head of house, his godfather Severus, well, he was glancing at the back of Potters head in complete bewilderment the entire night.

Anyhow, they finally stopped before a blank wall just like any other in the dungeons and he committed the exact spot in his memory.

The prefect called out, "I will only tell you all once. The password is 'Purus Sanguinis'. Try to remember, for if you are caught out after hours you will receive a detention, and that will not be taken well by your fellow housemates."

The wall before them shifted much in the style of Diagon Alley's archway and the prefect led them through into the room.

The common room was amazing. It had a jet black marble floor stretching across the main area of it. Small tables with comfy looking green sofas were littered around the room. There were two massive fireplaces on either side of the room, each hearth looked to be at least seven feet across. They had warm, crackling fires in them, filling the air with a soft relaxed feel. At the far wall stood fourteen staircases, each of which led downwards.

Suddenly, Severus swept into the room from a small side door in the wall near to them. He nodded once to the Prefect and he left.

Severus glanced over the new first years and then spoke, "My name is Severus Snape. I will the head of your house for the next seven years. I am proud of each and every one of you."

He gave a small smile to Draco who gave a tiny grin back. "You have been sorted into the most noble of Houses here at Hogwarts. I know many of you have heard stories about Slytherin being a bad and terrible house and I will say that I cannot deny some of what is said. There have been terrible people who were in this house. But the same goes for any other house. Outside of Hogwarts, you may have opinions are blood purity and rank. However, when you are here in my house, I will not hear of you putting down your fellow housemates. Say what you wish about the other houses and their blood purity, but treat your fellow snakes with the same respect you would hold for me."

He gave them all a cursory glance, his gaze catching for a moment on the wary eyes of Harry Potter. "I have only a few main rules for you and your stay here in Hogwarts. First, We are Slytherin. We are united at all times. If you ever see a fellow snake struggling you will help them. If ever a housemate of yours if being put down by anyone else, you _will_ come to their aid. Understand?"

The first years nodded. "Good. Second and final, I am here not just as your head of house, but I am also here to guide you into your true potential. Know that you can come to me with anything you need help in. Any time you are struggling with life, come to me first. Know this also. No matter how I may act outside of our house, I still am here for you. We are snakes. We must all learn to mask who we are, to keep ourselves safe."

"Some of us, you will find, have already succeeded in much of that." He gave a quick glance to both Draco and Harry. "Alright then, to the far war, you will see numerous staircases. The two in the middle with the number '1' above them are your dormitories. The left is for the girls and the right is for the boys. You have been placed in pairs. This roommate will be yours for the next seven years, so don't get off to a bad start."

Severus smiled at them. "Now off you go. Good night" With that, he swept off through the same door and left them to head down their stairs.

Xxx

Harry Potter left straight for the stairs as soon as Snape had gone. The quicker he figured out where his room was and who his roommate was, the better. The stepped down the elegantly carved staircase and immediately noticed that it grew colder as he descended. He hoped that it wouldn't be colder in their rooms, because he didn't want to have to sleep in the cold.

However, as soon as he found himself in the small room at the base, found the door that said Potter, Malfoy, and stepped through, he noticed to his relief that he and his roommate had their own small stove in the corner that kept the room quite warm. There were two small beds lined up with the headboards against the far wall. They were made with silver and black sheets and covers. The hangings were a pale forest green. There were two small writing desks on either side of the beds. And each wall had a small bookshelf for both Harry and his roommate.

The door opened just as Harry was setting the last book from his chest on the shelf. He glanced up to see the face of a blond aristocratic looking boy. The boy walked in and said, "Well, Potter, Looks as though we will be staying together."

Harry merely nodded. "You can call me Harry, you know." The boy seemed taken aback at something, though Harry had no idea what. "Alright then, Harry. Well, I am Draco Malfoy. I never would have expected to see a Potter in Slytherin though." Draco moved over to rummage through his chest before pulling out a pair of black silk pajamas.

Harry trned tof ace him with a quizzical look. "Well, I never knew my parents. They died a long time ago and so they aren't a part of my life. I am a slytherin because of me, not who they were."

Draco seemed very shocked by this but continued to change.

Harry pulled off his shirt and started rummaging through his own chest looking for his pajamas. At once he heard a small gasp and turned to face Draco. "What?"

"Y- Your back. Wha-"

Harry cut him off mid-sentence, "Gotta love family, right? It's alright though, I've gotten used to it."

Draco just stood there gaping. "By the way Draco," Harry said with a small grin, "you look like a fish right now."

"I do not!" Draco cried before replacing the fish mouth with another aristocratic lip curl.

"Whatever you say. See you morning then, alright?"

Draco nodded to Harry who then leaned back on his bed, closed the curtains, and opened up a random course book, read for a while, then dozed off into darkness.

Xxx

Harry awoke to the sound of Draco getting up and dressing. "Wow he finally awakes." Draco drawled.

Harry glared at him. Draco spoke again, "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, go run and take a super quick shower. They're down the hall. You will not be making me late for breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later Draco and Harry walked through the doors of the great hall. Everyone turned to face them, '_so much for not being noticed_' Harry thought.

He walked right past the other tables and sat beside Draco and another boy who immediately introduced himself, "Potter. I'm Zabini. Blaise Zabini." Draco reached over harry and swatted Blaise. "Oh stop trying to act all superior." He leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "I grew up with him. Don't believe a word he says".

Harry gave a tiny smile and replied, "Well then, Blaise, I'm Harry Potter. But just call me Harry."

Breakfast passed rather uneventfully. More glares from Dumbledore, odd sobbing from Hagrid, and Snape still kept glancing back at him.

Eventully, Harry pried himself away to head to the first class he and the Slytherins had. Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall had just finished demonstrating proper wand technique for the spell to transfigure their matchstick into a needle, when with a flick of his wand, Harry managed to transfigure it perfectly, first try and all.

McGonagall gave a slight gasp and said, "Well done Mr. Potter, take ten points to Slytherin. During the rest of the class, Harry toyed with his needle, experimenting with variations on the wand movement to see how it affected to spell. He found out that if the flick was stopped at the midpoint and brought downwards in a wide arc, the needle grew thinner yet longer, and after some more toying he managed to draw it out into a fine silver thread. He drew several different experimental arcs with his wand watching in satisfaction as a mass of the tread formed a cylindrical tube which he then coiled the thread around by hand.

McGonagall had been sitting at her desk during this entire process watching Harry work with wide eyes. Only three times had she ever come across a student with so much raw potential in her class. It took a lot to transfigure somehting perfectly on first try, but to then notice the subtle nuances in the spell technique and experiment with them? That was exceptional.

Charms passed in much the same fashion. They were given the basic Hovering spell to work on. And after gaining some more points for slytherin, Harry decided to experiment yet again with _this_ spell. He made several other objects rise into the air, before getting an odd idea. He pointed the wand at himself and spoke, "Wingardium Leviosa". Immediately he rose a foot or two out of his chair, immediately noticed by the other students and professor flitwick. But then the spell broke and he fell.

The other classes all proceeded by that standard with the exception of Defense against the Dark arts, which Harry deemed a joke. He'd have to go to the library and learn it on his own time, he decided. Each of the classes offered him something new, and he immediately grasped the finer workings of each spell, and technique he learned.

xxx

"First, he manages to perform a flawless transfiguration, then he goes on to tweak the spell work and discover by pure experimentation, I might add, Third year transfiguration techniques. I don't even teach them lengthening spells until they can visualize the objects clearly in their minds, but I have to say, Dumbledore, regardless of which house he's in, the boy has talent."

Professor sprout stood up, "I agree with Minerva, Headmaster. Juest yesterday, as I was showing them the baby venomous tentaculas, he reached out and stroked in on the underside of its leaves and it immediately turned to wrap its vines around him. But the plant seemed to be playing with him more than anything. WHen I questioned him about it, he simply said that he _felt_ it would work. That boy has an innate grasp for my class."

Flitwick joined in, "yes, and Headmaster. In our fist class of the day, I tuahgt them the basic Hovering charm, and he, within minutes performed a class three hovering charm _on **himself**_. I haven't seen that much raw potential since, I can't even remember."

Dumbledore drummed his fingers against the table. He was not happy at all about the house the boy was in. It meant one less thing he could control about him. And to hear of this level of power? He would have to keep a close eye on Harry Potter. "Keep an eye on him, all of you, if he comes to you with desires for advanced instruction, then teach him whatever you can, but be careful with this boy."


End file.
